Ashford In BandungXD
by xpxkyu
Summary: SELURUH MURID ASHFORD ACADEMY PERGI KE INDONESIA TEPATNYA KE KOTA BANDUNG?XDDD..APA YANG BAKAL TERJADI?simak ceritanya..wkwkwkwk..
1. PENGUMUMAN?

**Ashford In Bandung**

Pagi itu murid-murid sekolah Ashford sudah ramai di depan madding sekolah, termasuk Lelouch, dan kawan-kawannya. Lelouch dengan malasnya berusaha menembus keramaian untuk melihat pengumuman yang di pasang di madding itu. Jika bukan karena Milly dan Shirley, mungkin sekarang Lelouch sedang sibuk bersantai-santai dengan papan catur di ruang osis,

Lelouch membaca kertas pengumuman itu dengan serius:

**PENGUMUMAN**

**Berhubungnya dengan Kegiatan Study Tour yang selalu di laksanakan di awal tahun, maka Ashford Academy akan mengadakan Study Tour pada:**

**Hari/Tanggal : Jum'at,13-14 February**

**Tempat : Asia Tenggara-Indonesia-Jawa Barat-Bandung***buset..XD*****

**Kegiatan : Akan d bagikan oleh anggota osis**

**Kegiatan ini WAJIB untuk semua murid Ashford. Tidak peduli murid itu Knights Of Round(?),Terrorist(??),Zero(???),pokoknya WAJIB!**

Suzaku langsung lemas membaca kata-kata "Knights Of Round" pun di wajibkan ikut. Padahal di hari itu dia banyak tugas. Kebalikannya Suzaku, Gino malah seneng bukan main ada study tour ini.

"OH,YES!"Gino loncat-loncat kesenengan. "Hei, Anya, Suzaku, harusnya kalian senang dengan berita baik ini!"

"Yah, aku senang. Tapi aku banyak tugas,"jelas Suzaku sok sibuk.

"Membosankan,"Anya berkomentar dengan wajah datar, seperti biasanya.

"Nah, gimana dengan Lelouch-senpai?"Gino beralih menanyakan pendapat tentang Study Tour ini pada Lelouch.

"Eh.., aku juga sibuk,"jawab Lelouch. Tentu saja Lelouch juga sedang memikirkan bagaimana Kuro No kishidan tanpa dirinya..XD

"Ada pengumuman apa, Nii-sama?"

"Ah, Nunnally. Pengumumannya mengenai Study Tour ke Indonesia."Lelouch menjawab dengan tenang diakhiri senyuman yang hangat untuk sang adik. Shirley yang selalu memperhatikan Lelouch, wajahnya langsung memerah melihatnya..XDD

"Ok,cukup diskusinya! Mari para osis ikut saya ke ruang osis!:ajak Milly semangat.

Suzaku, Lelouch, Rivalz, Kallen, dan Shirley pun segera mengekori Milly*halah*..

**Ruang Osis**

"Ano..,Kaichou,"Suzaku ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ya, kenapa, Suzaku?"

"Mengenai Study Tour. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut, karena aku sebagai Knights Of Round ada tu…."

"STOP!"Milly memotong kalimat Suzaku dengan berteriak kencang, sehingga pemuda berambut coklat itu hamper terjatuh dari ."PELANGGARAN! Semua murid diwajibkan ikut, apalagi osis!"

Lelouch yang tadinya ingin meminta izin untuk tidak ikut Study Tour, mengurungkan niatnya. Lagi pula Lelouch sudah cukup lelah dengan perannya sebagai Zero, tentu tidak salah jika dia ingin berlibur sejenak.

"Ada lagi yang ingin protes?"

Semuanya menggelengkan kepala, mereka sedikit takut dengan pribadi Milly yang hari itu memang cukup galak..XD

"YOSH! OK,kalau begitu besok selembaran kegiatannya akan ku cetak! Lelouch, tolong bagikan ke seluruh kelas ya."

"Ok, kaichou"

"Tapi kaichou, kenapa harus tanggal 14 Februari? Apa karena hari valentine ya?" Tanya Shirley asal.

"Oh, betul! Aku sengaja membuat Study Tour bertepatan dengan valentine!. Ide yang menarik, kan?" Milly tersenyum jahil.

"Haha, iya menarik..," Shirley tertawa garing. Dia tidak tega memikirkan coklat yang akan di berikannya pada Lelouch. Bentuknya terlalu abstrak untuk di ingat..XDXD

Kali ini giliran Rivalz yang protes, "Kenapa juga harus di Indonesia?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, Rivalz! Karena aku ingin sekali makan masakan-masakan Indonesia, termasuk Bandung! Gado-gado pete, jengkol, baso, sate, ahh pokoknya masakan Indonesia!XD"

Semuanya kini melihat Milly, dan berpikiran sama tentang perempuan bermarga Ashford itu: _Benar-benar ketua osis yang aneh..=_=.._

Milly terus tertawa melihat para anak buahnya itu keheranan..Dan setelah Rivalz protes,pengen pulang, akhirnya Milly pun menyudahi rapat itu.

Lelouch beranjak ke rumahnya dengan gelisah, Dia sangat ingin mengikuti Study Tour tetapi Kuro No Kishidan menantinya di medan perang. Dia tidak boleh egois, hanya karena Study Tour rencana yang sudah dia bangun susah payah harus hancur untuk yang ke-2 kalinya.

"Onii-sama? Ada apa?" Nunnally mengkhawatirkan kakaknya itu, Dia sangat tau perilaku kakaknya jika sedang gelisah.

Suara lembut Nunnally memecahkan lamunan Lelouch. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan, hanya kelelahan saja kok."

"Benarkah itu? Tapi kalau nii-sama semakin tidak enak badan, sebaiknya segeralah ke dokter, OK?"

"Tentu saja, Nunnally."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hei, hei, Suzaku!" Gino memanggil Suzaku dari kejauhan."Tungguin dong,Za!"

Suzaku dengan sabar menunggu teman se-profesinya itu.

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau lebih cepat pulang sekolah. Bukankah ada pelajaran tambahan?"

"Yah, kau tau sendiri kan. Aku harus segera memberitahu Lloyd dan Knights Of Round lainnya, karena tak bisa ikut misi dan perang selanjutnya," jelas Suzaku.

"_Nee,_ Suzaku..Ayolah,"Gino merangkul Suzaku*SKSD MODE:ON*. "Jangan terlalu serius dengan pekerjaanmu, ini hari yang sangat indah untuk berlibur, kan?"

"Haha, ya aku tau itu, Gino. Aku akan ikut, tapi aku minta izin dulu, OK? Kau juga Knights Of Round, harus minta izin dulu," Suzaku berjanji pada Gino agar membuat pemuda itu paling tidak, tidak banyak bicara mengenai Study Tour.

"Naahh, gitu dong!" Gino akhirnya berhenti merangkul Suzaku yang kelihatannya sudah keberatan tubuh Gino..XD

"Lalu, kau juga ikut kan, Anya?"

Anya dengan terpaksa berhenti mengetik di blog-nya, dan menoleh ke Suzaku."Ya, aku ingin melihat Indonesia."

"Tentu saja..Kau pasti senang dengan Indonesia. Pemandangannya benar-benar indah, kau bisa menambah koleksi blog mu juga kan?XD" ujar Gino sok tau.

Anya mengangguk. Tanpa di sadari, mereka pun telah sampai di tempat Knights OF Round biasa berkumpul/rapat.

Di ruang rapat ternyata ada Schneizel El Britannia dan Cornelia Li Britannia juga. Seperti biasa, Schneizel tebar senyum ke seluruh orang di ruang rapat itu*termasuk cowok pun dia senyumin*..XD..wkwk

"Ahh..Maaf kami terlambat, Schneizel-sama, Cornelia-sama," Suzaku mewakili Gino dan Anya juga untuk meminta maaf,

"Oh, tidak apa-apa silahkan duduk," Schneizel tersenyum lagi ke 3 knights of round itu. Gino malah membalas senyuman Schneizel dengan cengiran..XD..

"Sekarang kita akan membahas lagi tentang Kuro No Kishidan dan Zero yang semakin meraja lela."

Cornelia menyalakan projector, dan menjelaskan ini-itu dengan gagah, bahkan Scheizel pun terlihat sangat mengagumi Cornelia..XDD

"Intinya," Cornelia mematikan Projector. "Untuk 3 hari ini kita akan gencatan senjata dengan Zero."

Seluruh Knights Of Round ngangguk-ngangguk gaje..XD

"Ada yang ingin di tanyakan?"

"Jadi selama tiga hari itu boleh liburan?" Sayo sang Knight Of Two langsung bertanya tanpa takut(wah,OC!Mav wat Sayo,sy turunkan dulu jadi Knight Of Two di FF ini,soalx knight of one-nya udah ada..XD).

"Tentu saja tidak boleh! Knights Of Round itu harus....."

Schneizel memotong pembicaraan Cornelia,"Tidak apa-apa, biarkanlah mereka berlibur. Kasihan mereka."

"Tapi, anii-ue.."

"Sssh, Cornelia. Dengarkan apa kata kakakmu yang ganteng nan baik hati ini..Biarkanlah mereka bersenang-senang,OK?" Schneizel tersenyum pada Cornelia, dia tau Cornelia tidak melawan senyuman maut-nya itu..

"Maaf, Schneizel-denka!"

"Ya, ada apa Gino?"

"Ini kebetulan sekali! Sekolah kami, Ashford Academy akan mengadakan Study Tour selama dua hari. Jika Knights Of Round libur, jadi boleh kan kami study tour juga?"

"Ya iya dong, Gino. Masa gak boleh."

"Tuh, denger sendiri kan, Suzaku? Takdir berpihak pada kita! Tanpa minta izin pun, kita sudah di bolehkan untuk berlibur!"Gino tidak menyadari suasana masih dalam keadaan rapat, dia malah teriak-teriak seenaknya sendiri.

"Sstt, Gino! Iya, aku juga tau.. Diam dulu, Ok?" bukannya Gino, malah Suzaku yang

Gino langsung kalem, dan duduk di kursinya lagi.

"Ok, dengan ini rapat di tutup," Schneizel beranjak dari ruang rapat diikuti dengan Cornelia dan para Knights Of Round.

"Eh, eh, Anya!" Sayo cepat-cepat memanggil Anya sebelum dia keluar dari ruang itu."Jadi Ashford bakalan Study Tour, ya?"

"Ya. Kenapa, Sayo?"

"Aku juga sekolah di Ashford. Hanya saja aku jarang masuk sekolah Karena tugasku sebagai knights of round ini. Aku pun ketinggalan pelajaran dan informasi," jelas Sayo panjang lebar.

"Oh? Ya, kami pun sama denganmu! Jarang masuk sekolah!"Gino nyambung aja, malah bangga karena dia bolos sekolah terus..XD

"Jadi Study Tour ke mana?"

"Ke Indonesia. Menarik bukan?"

"Indonesia? Wah, menarik sekali! Aku ingin ikut!" jawab Sayo bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, besok ke sekolah ya! Selembaran kegiatannya akan di bagikan!" kali ini Suzaku yang berbicara.

"Oh, OK! Arigatou y, Suzaku-kun!" Sayo pun buru-buru keluar dari sana, wajahnya memerah kalau berbicara atau melihat Suzaku..XDD..*hyahaha

Para Knights Of Round pun selesai dengan urusan mereka mengenai Study Tour. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Lelouch sebagai Zero? Tunggu Chapter berikutnya..XDD

~xpxkyu-Mizzu_Nel-Suza~


	2. Claire

Ahh…XD..Fanfic pertama sy d situs ini…hahaha..Sy dah bikin banyak Fanfic, cuman gak pede untuk upload atau mempublikasikan FF sy ini..==..Kalau ada salah-salah kata, mohon di maafkan…T,T..dan d FF sy ini lumayan banyak Original Character, maaf kalau ada yang gak suka dengan OC2 ini, ataupun jalan cerita yang semakin aneh..DX

FF by : Suza/xpxkyu

Disclaimer : Matahari terbit(Sunrise), CLAMP

* * *

Lelouch memasuki kamarnya sambil membanting pintu. Laki-laki itu segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur tanpa berganti baju terlebih dahulu. Dia yang biasanya marah-marah setiap pulang sekolah karena C.C. yang selalu membuat kamarnya menjadi seperti kapal pecah itu kini diam 1000 bahasa.

"Hei," C.C. ikut-ikutan tidur di kasur."Ada apa?"

Lelouch diam saja, dia tidak menghiraukan gadis berambut hijau yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

"Oh, aku tau masalahmu," C.C. mulai menebak."Pasti karena Study Tour kan?"

Lelouch yang tadinya sedang malas berbicara ataupun berdebat dengan C.C., kini memandang gadis itu, dan mulai berbicara, "Tau dari mana, kau?"

C.C. tersenyum misterius. Gadis itu sangat senang jika membuat Lelouch penasaran seperti itu.

"Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kau bisa 'kan menyuruh Sayoko untuk menyamar sebagai 'Lelouch Lamperouge'?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya," Lelouch menghela nafas.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tau apakah aku sedang berpikiran egois atau tidak, tapi…Aku sempat berpikir untuk berlibur dan absen sebagai Zero untuk beberapa hari," Lelouch melihat reaksi C.C.,dan mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya,"Bodoh, bukan?"

C.C. melihat pemuda di depannya itu. Wajahnya kusut, dan selalu kurang tidur selama berhari-hari akibat tugasnya sebagai Zero ini. Walau C.C. sempat memperingati Lelouch agar dia tidak mengecewakannya, tapi gadis itu pun akhirnya berpikir. _Sehebat-hebatnya seorang Zero , dia tetaplah seorang manusia. Bukan 'Majo' seperti dirinya_.

"Ya, kau pantas mendapatkan hari libur," jawab C.C. sambil tersenyum. "Lagi pula hanya dua hari kan? Tidak akan berpengaruh terlalu besar bagi Kuro No Kishidan."

Lelouch mulai tersenyum. Dia tau, jalan keluar terbaik bagi setiap masalahnya adalah C.C.

"Terima kasih, C.C."

C.C. tidak menjawab, gadis itu malah menuju ke sudut ruangan untuk melahap kembali pizza-nya..XD

"Tapi, siapa yang akan menjadi pengganti-ku sebagai Zero?"

"Pakai saja anak itu," C.C. tidak suka di ganggu jika dia sedang makan.

"Anak itu?"

"Ya, pemuda China itu. Yang sedikit mirip denganmu…,"C.C. mulai mengingat-ingat nama orang yang dia maksud.

"Pemuda China?" Lelouch langsung berpikir 'Pemuda China' satu-satunya yang ada di pihaknya saat itu."Li Xingke maksudmu?"

"Ya,"

"T…tapi..Apanya yang mirip? Aku dengan dia?"

"Entahlah. Kalian mirip. Jika kau sedikit menyukai olahraga, kau mungkin akan terlihat seperti Xingke," C.C. melihat tampang Lelouch yang sebal karena di bandingkan dengan Xingke..C.C. malah semakin senang melihat Lelouch kesal..XD.."Lebih tepatnya Xingke itu gabungan dari kau dan Suzaku, benar kan?"

"Suzaku?" Lelouch semakin gelisah, Suzaku adalah rival terbesarnya. Dia takut Suzaku menghancurkan rencananya lagi di saat dia sedang berlibur.

Seakan-akan membaca pikiran Lelouch, C.C. menenangkan Lelouch lagi,"Tak usah khawatir. Knights Of Round pada hari itu di liburkan. Dengan kata lain pihak Britannia dan Jepang akan gencatan senjata."*walah, tau dari mana ni cewek..XD..wkwk*

Sekali lagi, Lelouch di jinakkan oleh C.C.*halah*. Lelouch sudah benar-benar tenang sekarang. Dia bisa tidur dengan tenang, tanpa di hantui oleh mimpi-mimpi buruk selama C.C. ada di sampingnya..

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya, Lelouch terlambat pagi itu, Dia buru-buru menuju ruang osis untuk mengambil selembaran Study Tour yang harus di bagikannya. Mungkin karena dia sudah lama tidak merasakan tidur dengan tenang seperti itu, makanya Lelouch hari ini benar-benar terlambat.

"Maaf terlambat, Kaichou!"

Milly malah tertawa melihat tampang Lelouch yang hari ini benar-benar kacau. Di sana para osis malah sibuk sendiri, Shirley sibuk melihat-lihat buku panduan untuk membuat coklat Valentine dengan benar, Rivalz dan Suzaku asyik main monopoli, sedangkan Kallen dia sibuk mengasah pisau-nya*hah?*..XD

"Tak usah buru-buru, Lelouch," Rivalz mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan monopoli."Lebih baik kau main monopoli bersama kami!"

Lelouch hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Pantas saja Milly selalu memberi tugas sulit hanya pada Lelouch. Perempuan itu tau betul para anggota osis yang tidak bisa di andalkan ini(termasuk sang ketua osis)..XDD

"Tidak, terima kasih, Rivalz. Lebih baik aku bermain catur dari pada monopoli," tolak Lelouch sedikit dingin.

"Nah! Ini dia selembarannya!" Milly tumpukan kertas yang panjangnya mungkin dua kali lipat tinggi gadis itu.

"Ya ampun, Kaichou! Hebat bisa mengangkat banyak selembaran!" ujar Shirley takjub melihat ketua osisnya itu, dia malah mangap bukannya bantuin..XD..*haha

Suzaku berhenti bermain monopoli, dan berniat membantu Milly,"Biar aku dan Lelouch saja yang membawanya, Kaichou."

"Ya, ya, terima kasih! Suzaku, bantuin Lelouch sekalian ya!"

"Ya, tentu saja, saya akan membantunya dengan senang hati," Suzaku melirik Lelouch dengan pandangan menyindir.

Lelouch tau hubungannya dengan Suzaku mungkin tidak sebaik dulu lagi. Sejak kejadian Euphemia itu, Suzaku benar-benar marah padanya. Berulang kali Lelouch mencari kesempatan yang tepat untuk meminta maaf, tapi selalu saja gagal. Kini dia harus mengumpulkan keberanian lagi untuk meminta maaf.

Kedua laki-laki itu menyusuri kelas-kelas. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Lelouch, sama juga dengan Suzaku. Tapi Suzaku tidak menyukai suasana itu, akhirnya dia yang duluan memulai percakapan.

"Lelouch.."

Lelouch menoleh ke Suzaku. Dia sangat senang Suzaku masih mau berbicara dengannya.

"Ya?"Lelouch berdebar-debar_(halah, koq sy malah bikin FF yaoi?XD)_menebak apa yang akan di katakana Suzaku selanjutnya.

"Kau akan ikut Study Tour juga, kan?"

Lelouch menghela nafas. Dia bersyukur Suzaku tidak membahas Euphemia lagi.

"Ah, ya, tentu saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama denganmu, aku sudah mendapatkan izin, lagipula Knights Of Round cuti pada hari itu."

_Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan C.C._, pikir Lelouch.

"Andai Euphemia masih ada di sini."

Lelouch yang mengira Suzaku tidak akan membahas Euphemia lagi, ternyata dugaannya salah. _Oh, sial. Jangan Euphemia lagi_.

Lelouch yang bingung ingin menjawab apa, di selamatkan oleh seorang gadis yang menyapa Suzaku saat hamper memasuki kelasnya.

"Eh? Ini ya, selembarannya, Suzaku-kun?"

"Ah iya, tolong bagikan ke teman-teman sekelasmu juga, Sayo."

Anya juga ada di kelas itu, Suzaku baru tau Anya sekelas dengan Sayo juga.

Setelah semua selembaran sudah di bagikan, Lelouch dan Suzaku menuju ruang osis lagi. Hari itu pulang cepat, karena Milly mengizinkan untuk mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan di bawa saat Study Tour. Study Tour ini sangat mendadak, dan akan di laksanakan besok.

"Oh, ya! Lelouch dan Suzaku tolong jangan pulang dulu. Kalian bantu aku menyusun kelompok Study Tour, ok?"Milly tersenyum jahil. Dia tau ada yang aneh di antara Lelouch dan Suzaku.

Suzaku mulai mengelompokkan nama-nama murid sekolah Ashford, sedangkan Lelouch menyusun kegiatannya.

"Kalian," raut wajah Milly kini berubah serius."Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku merasa banyak yang berubah di antara kalian."

Lelouch dan Suzaku hanya mulai yakin, bahwa sedang ada masalah di antara kedua orang temannya itu.

"Ah, baiklah kalau kalian tidak ingin memberi tau,"ucap Milly menyerah."Tapi aku tidak ingin Study Tour yang seharusnya semua orang senang, kalian malah murung terus seperti itu."

Suzaku menyadari, tindakannya memang salah. ZERO memang musuhnya, tapi Lelouch tetap sahabat terbaiknya. Walau dia tetap tidak bisa memaafkan 'pembunuh' Euphemia itu, butuh waktu lama untuk bisa sembuh dari sakit hatinya terhadap Lelouch.

Lelouch pun berpikiran sama. Dia marah pada Suzaku, karena teman pertama sekaligus teman terbaiknya itu berani menjual sahabatnya sendiri pada Raja Britannia. Tapi itu semua terjadi karena perbuatan Lelouch sendiri. Keduanya berpikir cara untuk kembali ke masa-masa itu. Masa-masa tanpa adanya permusuhan.

"Nah, bagaimana?"tampang serius Milly mulai hilang sekarang..XD.."Apa tidak terlintas di pikiran kalian untuk berdamai?"

"Ya, kau benar, Kaichou," jawab Suzaku mantap."Aku akan mencobanya, untuk berdamai. Walau hal itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan."

Lelouch tidak menyangka, Suzaku akan berbicara seperti itu. Suzaku yang selama ini dia kenal sebagai orang yang keras kepala itu mau berdamai dengan orang yang paling dibenci-nya.

"Nah! Gitu dong," Milly nyengir."Ayo, kalian berdua harus senyum!"

Milly mencubit pipi Suzaku dan Lelouch, memaksa mereka berdua untuk tersenyum..XD*Sadis mode:ON*.

"Kalian pulanglah! Biar aku yang menyelesaikan susunan untuk study tour-nya..^^"

Lelouch kini tau tujuan utama Milly. Dia tidak membiarkan Lelouch dan Suzaku pulang karena ingin berusaha mendamaikan temannya itu. _Benar-benar ketua osis yang pengertian_,

"Onii-sama? Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Nunnally yang sudah cukup lama menunggu di gerbang sekolah Ashford bersama dengan Sayoko tentunya.

"Maaf, Nunnally. Tadi Milly membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk Study Tour besok."

"Oh, aku mengerti,"Nunnally menoleh pada pemuda yang ada di sebelah kakaknya itu,"Ah.. Ada Suzaku-san juga…Bagaimana kalau Suzaku-san main sebentar ke rumah kami, iya kan, Onii-sama?"

Lelouch salting di begitukan oleh Nunnally,"Ah….Iya,mainlah sudah lama tidak bermain ke rumah."

Nunnally tersenyum, dia berniat untuk membuat kakaknya dekat lagi dengan Suzaku.

"Oh, terima kasih, Nunnally..Tapi aku harus menyiapkan segera perlengkapan untuk besok. Lelouch pun sibuk kan?"Suzaku mencari-cari alasan.

"Onii-sama sama sekali tidak sibuk. Suzaku-san bisa menitipkan semua perlengkapan yang di butuhkan besok pada Sayoko-san. Ya? Mainlah ke rumah kami…,"Nunnally membujuk Suzaku, tidak ada yang bisa menolak bujukan gadis berambut coklat muda itu.

"Baiklah, kau menang, Nunnally," pasrah Suzaku.

Senyum kemenangan pun tersirat di wajah Nunnally. Nunnally membiarkan Sayoko yang tetap mendorong kursi rodanya agar Kakaknya dan Suzaku dapat berbincang-bincang.

Suzaku dan Lelouch sama-sama tidak tau harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Suzaku sekilas memandang Nunnally, dia berharap Nunnally-lah yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh ya..Suzaku-san juga ikut study-tour kan?"

Suzaku lega Nunnally yang berbicara duluan,"Ah, ya tentu. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Nunnally?"

"Aku pun ikut. Onii-sama pasti akan kesepian kan, jika aku tidak ikut?"Nunnally sangat tau perilaku kakaknya. Jika 1 hari saja Lelouch tidak mendengar suara Nunnally, Lelouch pasti akan gelisah bukan main.

"Tunggu, Nunnally! Jangan buka aib kakakmu!" wajah Lelouch berubah menjadi merah, dan otomatis Suzaku dan Nunnally pun tertawa melihatnya.

"Ah, apakah kau masih ingat Nunnally? Waktu itu ketika aku mengajak Lelouch dan kau memancing di danau depan rumahku.. Kau terpeleset ke danau, dan Lelouch menyelamatkanmu padahal dia pun tidak bisa bernang kan? Hahaha..," Suzaku tertawa mengingat kenangan masa kecil mereka bertiga.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, Suzaku-san. Setelah itu Onii-sama benar-benar trauma, dan tidak mengizinkanku bermain di sekitar kolam lagi…,"Nunnally tertawa geli, kakanya memang sangat _over protective _padanya.

"Ya, kalian berdua tertawalah sepuas mungkin," ucap Lelouch yang mulai kesal karena dia selalu di jadikan objek pembicaraan.

Suzaku, Nunnally, bahkan Sayoko pun tertawa melihat Lelouch ngambek. Sejak dulu Suzaku dan Nunnally memang selalu berkomplot untuk menggoda Lelouch. Sama dengan C.C., tampang Lelouch yang sedang kesal menurut Nunnally sangatlah lucu..XD..

"_Nee, _Lelouch. Kami hanya bercanda. Hahaha," Suzaku berusaha membuat Lelouch tidak kesal lagi, tapi dia malah tertawa semakin kencang alhasil Lelouch malah semakin marah.

Nunnally melihat kemajuan antara hubungan kakaknya dengan Suzaku. Paling tidak hubungan mereka berdua tidak sedingin sebelumnya. Misi Nunnally berhasil : **Mengakrabkan kembali Suzaku dan Lelouch.**

Lelouch menyadari juga, Suzaku yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini adalah Suzaku yang dulu. Suzaku yang selalu menggoda dan tersenyum padanya. _Aku rindu padamu, Suzaku._ Itulah yang ingin di katakannya sekarang.

Mereka hanya perlu berjalan sedikit untuk menuju rumah Lelouch, yang tak lain adalah bagian dari Ashford jg. Seperti biasa, yang pertama mereka bertiga lakukan adalah minum teh sambil berbincang-bincang. Sayoko membelikan perlengkapan study-tour untuk Lelouch, Suzaku, dan Nunnally.

"Semoga saja besok harinya cerah," ucap Nunnally ceria.

Lelouch melihat Nunnally sangat senang dengan study tour ini. Mungkin Nunnally memang jarang bahkan belum pernah bepergian jauh seperti itu.

Belum lama di tinggal, Sayoko-pun sudah pulang membawa perlengkapan Lelouch, Nunnally, dan Suzaku yang sangat banyak_(yah, emang dasar Ninja-maid..XD)_. Teh yang di buat Sayoko belum di habiskan oleh Suzaku. Dia malah buru-buru meminta izin untuk pulang.

"Maaf, Nunnally. Aku harus segera pulang. Banyak yang harus di persiapkan untuk besok."

"Ah, ya, tidak apa-apa, Suzaku-san. Maaf sudah memaksamu ke sini tadi."

Suzaku tersenyum lalu berpamitan pada Nunnally dan Sayoko. Sebelum Nunnally dan Lelouch lenyap dari pandangannya, dia melirik sebentar pada Lelouch. Sepertinya Lelouch sedikit kecewa karena Suzaku tidak berpamitan padanya. Entah kenapa, Suzaku saat ini merasa sedikit 'tidak enak' pada Lelouch. Mulai besok, laki-laki itu bertekad untuk menjadi Suzaku yang dulu.

* * *

**Britannian Imperial Palace, Pendragon**

Saat itu seluruh keluarga keturunan Britannia berkumpul di istana itu. Mereka menunggu kedatangan sang _Emperor Of Britannia _yang ke-98, Charles Di Britannia. Schneizel seperti biasa tidak lelah tersenyum pada setiap saudaranya, sedangkan Cornelia serius memperhatikan gerbang masuk istana menunggu kedatangan Charles.

Akhirnya, Charles mulai memasuki istana, diiringi dengan suara terompet yang meriah, dan dia dengan bangganya berjalan di atas karpet merah*halah, norak..XD*. Schneizel yang masih senyum-senyum di pelototin Charles, pandangan matanya mengatakan untuk menyuruh Schneizel serius pada saat ini. Cornelia ingin tertawa melihat tampang Schneizel yang malu di pelototin Charles..XDD

"Chichi-ue, ada apa memanggil kami semua ke istana tiba-tiba?" Odysseus sang pangeran pertama memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, aku ingin membicarakan suatu hal yang penting untuk kalian semua."

Seluruh orang di istana itu mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Kita akan memanfaatkan tiga hari genjatan senjata dengan pihak Zero untuk menyerang Jepang. Mereka mungkin mengira pihak Britannia akan benar-benar gencatan senjata, tapi tiga hari itu hanyalah persiapan, untuk memulai peperangan yang baru," Charles tersenyum licik.

"Ayah memang pandai," Schneizel cari perhatian kepada Charles(siapa tau dia yang di jadikan penerus tahta yang selanjutnya..XD )

Charles memberi aba-aba pada seluruh keluarganya untuk meninggalkan dia dengan Schneizel dan Cornelia, bertiga saja. Charles pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku pun akan memanfaatkan para Knights Of Round yang ikut Study Tour untuk memata-matai Lelouch. Bagus sekali, kau membiarkan Knights Of Round libur pada hari itu, Schneizel."

"Terima kasih, chichi-ue," jawab Schneizel.

"Kurasa Lelouch sudah tidak dapat ku manfaatkan lagi, dia hanyalah menjadi penghalang. Mungkin aku akan menugaskan Knights Of Round untuk membunuhnya sekalian," Charles langsung memperlihatkan tampang sadisnya.

Cornelia sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan ide Ayah dan Kakak tirinya itu. Sangat tidak pantas membunuh diam-diam seperti itu, tapi mengingatkan pada Euphemia, dia langsung menyetujui rencana ini.

"Tapi, Knights Of Round tidak bisa di percaya untuk melakukan misi ini. Mereka pun akan tau kan tentang keberadaan geass?"

"Ya, aku sedang memikirkan itu, Cornelia."

"Bukankah kita bisa memakai Suzaku Kururugi? Dia sudah mengetahui semuanya," usul Schneizel.

"Aku tidak yakin Suzaku bisa membunuh Lelouch begitu saja, kau tau sendiri, dia teman baik Lelouch."

Schneizel ngangguk-ngangguk mengerti, idenya kurang bagus.

Ketiga orang itu masih berpikir tentang bagaimana rencana mereka bisa di lakukan. Tapi tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berambut kuning-keemasan masuk ke ruangan itu, tanpa minta izin.

"Membunuh Lelouch, ya? Aku bisa melakukannya," sela gadis itu.

"Claire, sungguh tidak sopan masuk tiba-tiba dan menyela pembicaraan orang," nada bicara Charles meninggi.

Gadis itu adalah Claire Nu Britannia. Putri ke-empat Britannia. Umurnya sama dengan Euphemia, rambutnya berwarna emas panjang, matanya seungu mata Lelouch, badannya langsing, kulitnya pun seindah salju. Sangat cantik, dan penampilannya benar-benar menipu. Tidak ada yang mengira dia bagaikan 'Bunga mawar yang durinya beracun'

"Apa maksudmu, Claire?" Cornelia terkejut dengan kedatangan adik tirinya itu.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Tentang Zero adalah Lelouch, Geass, semua rahasia ayah," jawab Claire. "Biarkan aku ikut di misi ini."

Charles tau, Claire pun ikut aktif dalam menangkap para penjahat-penjahat dan terrorist yang membahayakan pihak Britannia, dan selama ini dia belum pernah gagal dalam tugasnya. Tidak ada salahnya, memberi Claire kesempatan untuk misi ini.

"Ya, kau boleh ikut. Kau hanya menjadi mata-mata saja, tidak perlu sampai membunuh…Itu terlalu berbahaya untuk putri sepertimu," Charles memandang lagi Claire."Kau harus berhati-hati. Lelouch memiliki geass yang hebat."

Claire tersenyum. Dia tau segala hal tentang Lelouch, walau dia tidak bertindak selama ini, dia terus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan Lelouch.

"Tentu, chichi-ue."

"Aku akan mengurus hal ini dengan pihak Ashford Academy, dan merahasiakan identitasmu juga," Charles menerangkan pada Claire persiapan study tournya besok.

"Ya, serahkan semuanya padaku," jawab Claire, dengan senyuan _evil_ di wajahnya.

* * *

Lelouch sibuk menyiapkan baju-bajunya, dan memasukkan ke kopernya. C.C. hanya memperhatikan Lelouch. C.C. mempunyai firasat yang buruk untuk Study Tour besok. Dia ingin melarang Lelouch untuk ikut study tour, tapi kelihatannya Lelouch sudah terlalu senang untuk membatalkan Study Tour ini.

"Nah, sikat gigi udah, odol udah, lalu…," Lelouch melihat daftar barangnya, semuanya sudah di tandai rapih."Ah, sudah lengkap."

Perasaan C.C. semakin tidak enak, akhirnya C.C. berniat membicarakan tentang firasatnya ini.

"Lelouch, kau yakin akan ikut study tour?"

Lelouch melihat C.C. dengan pandangan yang aneh."Ya, tentu. Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau akan melarangku lagi."

"Tidak… Aku hanya merasa firasatku buruk mengenai besok."

"Tenanglah C.C., tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Lagi pula Britannia dan Jepang gencatan senjata. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk berlibur."

"Ah, ya, Lelouch. Kau benar. Mungkin firasatku salah."

Lelouch pun kembali membereskan perlengkapannya, sementara C.C. masih gelisah. Lelouch tidak tau bahaya apa yang akan di temuinya pada saat study tour, kita lihat kenjutannya di chapter berikutnya..*wkwkwkwk

* * *

Yak, selesai juga..

Jangan lupa review..XD..

Ah iya, beberapa komentara mengenai chapter 2:

Adek sy(yang CG mania juga): kakak, tambahin adegan Schneizel-nya! Jangan lupa setiap adegan dia, harus ada adegan yang kocak.._(=Iye, iye.. Nge-fans amat dek, ama Schneizel..XD)_

Nyokap: ya, lumayan bakat juga jadi novelis..Namanya aneh-aneh ya? Ada C.C. juga.. C.C. itu Cing Cau?_(wkwkwkwk, terserah lha..XD)_

Temen*nama di sensor*: Ahh!..Akhirnya ada Claire! Ni OC kayaknya bakalan keren deh..wkwkwk_(iya.. Tapi entah pendapat pembaca yang lain mengenai OC ini..fufu..Musuh baru Lelouch!)_

~Sekian~


	3. Journey

Claire termenung memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi cat bintang-bintang _"Glow In The Dark"_. Kamarnya di penuhi dengan helaian rambutnya. Claire memotong rambut belakangnya, yang tadinya sepunggung sekarang menjadi sebahu, dan membiarkan rambut depannya lebih panjang sedikit dari pada rambut belakangnya.

Claire selalu membiarkan lampu di kamarnya tetap padam, dia ingin selalu melihat kilauan cahaya stiker-stiker bintang _"Glow In The Dark"_ yang di pasangkan ibunya di dinding-dinding kamarnya. Claire yang sedang melamun dikagetkan oleh kedatangan pamannya.

"Apa kau masih ragu tentang misi ini, Claire?"V.V. muncul tiba-tiba di depan pintu kamar Claire.

"Tidak. Aku sudah yakin, ," jawab Claire tegas dan mantap.

V.V. tersenyum puas, "Kau memang keponakan yang paling bisa ku andalkan. Sepertinya tidak akan sia-sia kekuatan yang kuberikan itu," V.V. menyudahi pembicaraan dan meninggalkan Claire.

_Datang tak di jemput, pulang tak di antar, _Claire mengibaratkan pamannya dengan istilah jelangkung..XD..

Semua perlengkapannya sudah di siapkan. Kecuali sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus di bawanya dalam misi ini. Dia menuju lemari pakaiannya, dan mengambil sebuah pedang _'Two Handed Sword-nya'_.Cavalry nama pedang itu, pedang yang berasal dari Inggris itu lebih kuat dari pada katana, bahkan bisa menembus batu bahkan baja dengan mudahnya. Hanya ukurannya saja yang berbeda dengan CAVALRY yang biasanya. Ukurannya lebih kecil, dengan ukuran sekitar 6 Inchi. Claymore itu berlumuran darah, banyak sekali.

"Ah, darah para eleven yang tidak berguna," bisik Claire sambil membersihkan darah yang melumuri Cavalry-nya itu,"Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus menghormati sang pangeran. Cavalry ku harus benar-benar bersih, karena suatu kehormatan bukan, dapat membunuh seorang pangeran?" dia memandang foto Lelouch, dan dengan gesit melemparkan Cavalry-nya tepat menancap pada foto Lelouch.

"Huatchii!" Lelouch bersin keras sekali, sampai-sampai Nunnally keheranan melihat kakaknya bersin Lebay seperti itu..XD

Nunnally menahan tawanya, "Onii-sama..Sudah lama tidak bersin seperti itu semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Ah, benarkah? Oh, ya..Barang-barang mu sudah siap semua kan?"

"Sudah, Onii-sama..Sayoko-san juga membantu tadi, onii-sama flu kah?" Tanya Nunnally khawatir.

"Tidak, Nunnally. Entah kenapa bersin itu keluar tiba-tiba."

Nunnally tertawa lagi,"Ufufu~..Tentu saja, bersin memang selalu datang tiba-tiba, Onii-sama.."

Lelouch pun mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ya, memang ada yang aneh, atau hanya perasaannya saja? _Lupakan itu, Lelouch. Semua firasat burukmu. Pikirkan hal yang baik dan bersenang-senang, itu yang harus ku lakukan_, pikir Lelouch.

"Baiklah. Semua sudah siap kan? Ayo, ke Ashford Academy dulu untuk berkumpul..Kita akan ke bandara bersama-sama."

"Ok, Onii-sama."

"Tunggu, Lelouch!"

Sebelum Lelouch dan Nunnally pergi, ada suara panggilan yang mereka kenal.

"C.C.-san?"

"C.C.? Apa-apaan kau?" Lelouch memandang C.C., dia juga sudah bersiap-siap dengan kopernya, lengkap dengan berbaju seragam sekolah Ashford.

"Aku ikut," jawab gadis itu ringan."Study tour maksudku."

"T-tapi, kenapa?" Lelouch tak bisa membayangkan liburannya yang indah ini di ganggu oleh seorang gadis yang sangat menyebalkan, seperti yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

C.C. menyadari ada Nunnally di sana. Tentu dia harus berakting,"Pertanyaan bodoh, Lelouch. Aku juga murid Ashford, wajib ikut study tour, kan?"

Lelouch mengerti. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengikuti jalannya akting C.C., ada Nunnally di sana.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedikit kaget. Kukira kau tidak ikut study tour.."

Nunnally tersenyum. Dia tahu kakaknya akan terlihat sangat lucu jika berhadapan dengan C.C.

"Itu bagus kan, Onii-sama? Akan semakin ramai jika lebih banyak yang ikut. Ayo, C.C.-san juga berangkat bersama kami," ajak Nunnally dengan senyuman khas wajah manisnya itu.

Mereka pun melanjutkan berjalan menuju halaman depan Ashford. Di sana sudah banyak bis yang akan mengantar mereka ke bandara.

"Heii! Kaliaaaan!" Milly malambai dari kejauhan."Cepatlah! Yang lain sudah masuk bis!"

"Ya, kaichou. Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu," keluh Lelouch.

Perhatian Milly tertuju pada C.C.,"Oh! Kau siswi baru itu ya? Kalau begitu selamat bergabung di Ashford Academy. Kau bergabung di saat yang tepat," ucap Milly, dengan nada yang ramah."Aku Milly Ashford, ketua osis di sini. Lelouch, perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah mengenalnya," ujar C.C.

"Oh, begitu?" Milly memandang Lelouch dengan tatapan curiga."Ah, ya, pasti semua gadis cantik mengenalnya.."

"Kaichou!"Lelouch memperingatan si ketua osis untuk menjaga bicaranya.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Aku sudah membagi bisnya, sama juga untuk di pesawat nanti. Khusus untuk Nunnally, kau satu bis dengan kakakmu," Milly tau juga sifat Lelouch yang _over protective_ itu.

"Terima kasih, Milly-san."

"Kalian bertiga di bis 2. Nah, masuklah, pilih tempat duduk yang tersisa."

Lelouch mengangguk. Dia menggendong Nunnally, dan meminta C.C. untuk melipat kursi roda Nunnally. Nunnally duduk di bangku paling depan, agar memudahkan gadis itu untuk keluar. C.C. langsung menduduki tempat duduk di sebelah Nunnally yang tadinya mau diduduki Lelouch. Lelouch mencibir. Kebetulan ada kursi kosong di barisan depan juga, Lelouch memanfaatkan duduk di depan untuk mengawasi tingkah laku C.C.

Lelouch duduk dekat jendela, dia memperhatikan Milly yang sedang sibuk mengurus keperluan study tour. Dia melihat ada seorang perempuan juga yang baru datang. Rambutnya keemasan, dan dia siswi di Ashford juga. Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Milly, gadis itu masuk ke Bis 2, dan tempat duduk yang tersisa adalah di sebelah Lelouch, barisan yang paling depan sebelah kanan.

"Maaf," ujar gadis itu pada Lelouch."Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Tentu, boleh," jawab Lelouch."Sebelumnya, aku Lelouch Lamperouge, kelas 12."

"Aku Clea Ceriel, kelas 11," gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan*halah* adalah CLAIRE NU BRITANNIA yang menyamar menjadi salah satu siswi kelas 11 di Ashford Academy.

"Oh, ya. Pantas aku jarang melihatmu, ternyata berbeda kelas..Duduklah, Clea," Lelouch mempersilahkan Claire duduk.

"Terima kasih, senpai," Claire menaruh tas yang biasa di bawanya dan segera duduk.

Shirley dan Kallen mengawasi Lelouch dari belakang. Jelas mereka sedang terbakar api cemburu melihat Lelouch dan . Suzaku-pun ikut-ikutan mengawasi gerak-gerik Lelouch, dan kebetulan duduk di barisan kedua, di belakang tempat duduk Clea, Suzaku duduk bersama Gino. Sayo duduk dengan Anya, mereka memilih satu barisan di belakang Gino dan Suzaku.

"OH! Akhirnya hari yang kutunggu-tunggu ini tiba juga!"Gino tidak mampu menahan kegembiraannya itu.

Lelouch menoleh kebelakang, _Ya ampun..Kenapa Knights Of Round ada di barisan ini semua?_ Lelouch sekilas memandang sinis pada semua Knights Of Round yang ada di bis itu.

"Huh! Sudah kuduga, Lulu bersama dengan perempuan lagi!"keluh Shirley.

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu?"Kallen berkata dengan sangat sinis pada Shirley yang di anggapnya sebagai _Rival _juga.

"KAU….,"Shirley ingin marah, tapi dia berusaha menahan emosinya.

Kallen yang tadinya malas ikut Study Tour, terpaksa ikut karena dia sangat tidak bisa menolak bujukan Lelouch, yang memintanya untuk ikut juga. Wajah Kallen langsung memerah mengingat Lelouch. Mata violetnya itu, Lelouch begitu sempurna di mata Kallen dan Shirley pun untuk hal yang satu ini sependapat dengan Kallen.

"Haha, bis ini sepertinya akan sangat ramai ya," Sayo tertawa melihat tingkah laku seluruh siswa yang satu bis dengannya itu.

Anya tidak menghiraukan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia tetap sibuk meng-update blognya.

Milly pun akhirnya selesai mengurus seluruh perlengkapan, dia juga ternyata di Bis 2. Tapi dia memilih untuk duduk di pertengahan, dan duduk bersama Rivalz.

"BAIKLAH! MARI BERANGKAT!" Milly memberi aba-aba untuk pak supir bis, dan bis pun berjalan.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku naik bis!" ucap Gino girang.

Dalam hati, Suzaku berpikir, _Wah, emang dasar anak orang kaya. Gak pernah naik bis_.XD..

Lelouch terus memperhatikan keluar jendela. Sejenak dia menoleh ke C.C., untuk mengawasi gadis itu.

"_Ano.._Lelouch-senpai..," ujar si gadis berambut emas itu ragu-ragu.

Lelouch mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gedung-gedung area 11 yang sebagian sudah hancur karena perang kemarin, dan menatap Claire.

"Ya? Maaf, dari tadi aku terus menatap keluar jendela.."

"Tidak apa-apa, senpai," Claire menatap keluar jendela, pemandangan yang mereka dia lihat masih gedung-gedung yang hancur berantakan. "Mereka, jahat sekali."

"Mereka?"Tanya Lelouch.

"Ya. Kuro No Kishidan dan Zero."

Hati Lelouch langsung ngilu mendengar pendapat Claire, sama seperti dia mendengar pendepat teman-temannya tentang Kuro No Kishidan, selalu seperti itu pendapat mereka.

"Lalu…," Lelouch berusaha agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan, nadanya direndahkan, berusaha tersenyum mendengar pendapat Claire,"Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Semua orang juga pasti berpikiran seperti itu. Kuro no Kishidan benar-benar bodoh, mereka mungkin mengira Britannia akan mudah menyerah," Claire melihat ekspresi Lelouch yang sudah terlihat 'cukup' marah, dia tersenyum puas. "Ada apa, senpai? Kelihatannya senpai sangat berpihak sekali pada kuro no kishidan," Claire tersenyum mengejek.

"T-tidak, aku hanya.. Aku memang mendukung mereka, tapi..," Lelouch mulai salting.

"Tidak apa-apa senpai, semua orang pasti berbeda pendapat. Tapi tadi itu pendapatku, jadi jangan dipikirkan," lagi-lagi Claire tersenyum mengejek. "Mau kue, senpai?"

Entah bagaimana, tapi Lelouch merasakan aura jahat yang sangat kelam dari Claire, apa lagi kalau wanita itu sedang tersenyum. Lelouch pun jadi merinding, ngeri.

"Senpai?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku masih kenyang," jawab Lelouch. Memang ada yang aneh, perasaannya malah semakin buruk, dan membayangkan hal-hal yang tak diinginkannya.

"Lelouch, mau roti?" ucap Shirley dan Kallen berbarengan.

Lelouch benar-benar kaget. Tiba-tiba dua orang wanita itu sudah ada di hadapannya, padahal bis berjalan cukup kencang.

"Kamu ngapain ikut-ikutan, Shirley?" nada bicara Kallen meninggi, tapi Shirley sepertinya tidak mau kalah.

"Kau yang ikut-ikutan!" teriak Shirley.

"Lelouch juga gak bakalan mau makan roti gosong begitu! PAYAH..," Kallen tersenyum mengejek.

Shirley tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, di mulailah perang dunia antara Shirley dan Kallen. Milly pun melerai mereka berdua. Lelouch cuman bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya.

"Kalian ini! Liat situasinya kalau mau berantem! Kalau kita udah sampai di bandara, SILAHKAN BERANTEM SEPUAS-PUASNYA!" Kepribadian Milly yang lainnya akhirnya keluar juga. 'Evil' Milly.

Shirley dan Kallen benar-benar kaget Milly ternyata semarah itu. Mereka pun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, dan duduk manis tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang diucapkan.

"Hee…Enak amat ya, jadi Lelouch. Terkenal, banyak cewek yang suka," ucap Gino asal.

"Bukannya kamu juga terkenal?" Tanya Suzaku.

"Iya juga sih, tapi kalah terkenal ama Lelouch. Pake ilmu pelet kali si Lelouch."

Dalam hati Suzaku berpikir, _Emang pake ilmu pelet alias geass_. Suzaku tersenyum sinis. Tanpa disadari, Arthur sudah mencakar-cakar kaki Suzaku.

"HAH?!" Gino berteriak kaget."Ngapain bawa-bawa Arthur?"

"Arthur juga bagian dari sekolah ini. Lagi pula kemanapun aku pergi, aku akan terus membawa Arthur," Suzaku tersenyum, dia mengangkat Arthur ke pangkuannya, Arthur malah mencakar Suzaku lagi.

_Dasar, Maniak Kucing_, pikir Gino.

Sementara itu satu barisan di belakang Gino dan Suzaku, masih ada Anya yang sibuk dengan blog-nya, dan Sayo yang lagi asik makan keripik. Anya pun akhirnya berhenti memainkan blognya. Dia memandang keripik yang sedang di makan sayo. Anya pun langsung memasukkan tangannya ke plastik keripik itu.

Sayo yang baru menyadari, langsung kaget, Anya dengan wajah tak bersalah memakan kripiknya dengan sangat santai.

"Areee..Anya, kenapa gak bilang pengen keripik? Padahal tadi ku tawarin, tapi Anya ga mau.."

Anya malah mengambil plastic keripik itu, dan malah menawari keripik itu pada sayo.

"Sayo, mau?"

Sayo keheranan..Kenapa keripik yang tadinya miliknya, sekarang malah terlihat seperti milik Anya. Tapi akhirnya Sayo tetap memakan keripiknya yang mungkin sudah berpindah kepemilikannya..XD

Akhirnya mereka sampai di bandara. Milly menyuruh untuk berbaris, jangan sampai ada murid yang terpisah dari rombongan.

Para murid mengambil Tas dan koper mereka di bagasi. Gino terlihat kesusahan karena memang barang bawaannya cukup banyak. Dia mengecek ranselnya, lalu seketika wajahnya menjadi pucat.

"NOOOOOOOOO..DOMPETKU KETINGGALAN!"

* * *

Bagaimana nasib gino dan seluruh murid ashford selanjutnya?

Tunggu di next chapter..

Gomen, lama banget bikin chapter 3 ini..==

lg sibuk2nya..tp untuk chapter 4, kemungkinan ga makan waktu lama


End file.
